User blog:Starscream7/Ready for Christmas!
It's CHFW's official first Christmas! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am going to announce, for these of you that haven't seen my last blog post, that I will be partially inactive this week. I behold a truth that I haven't revealed to everyone - one that will change how you think of my characteristics and I. Okay, I'm here with my News, through all the grieve it might spread, here I go - just don't lubricate tears, if you mind: I'm Leaving. No, that wasn't a joke. I never joke around Christmas. Of course, I have my reasons, in which I will announce one at a time on this post so that I don't lose it if my computer freezes, as it did last night. One reason is because my contributions have been dropping dramaticlly - so no, don't think of this as a punishment on me that I gave myself, for it isn't. Now to business: I have one major final thing I wish to do below, and that is my historic "The Will" Secret. So behold, what you've now discovered and what you've left behind. '' '1: The first part of my will is going to begin with a needed promotion. Due to his incredible overdose of editing on CHFW, I am here to promote an ordinary user to Rollback Administrator Status! Yes, Rollback seemed too small, and VNT (Vagra Nui Tales) seemed lonely. Therefore, I am proud to announce that CHFW's latest Administrator is . . . King Joe! Congratulations, my friend - and keep up the good work! ''' The reason I did this was not only because of his magnificent contributions to CHFW, but because of lazy me, for now, I can't jump into action and make at least 10 - 15 or 20 Edits a day. I've been making only around 1 - 10 edits nowadays, and this has a truth behind it. '' ''2: I ask not for my Bureaucratic powers to be removed. I wish to return over time and help lead the site again. '' ''3: When I return, I will do the following things . . . . . '' ''* I will create around an estimated 400 to 500 articles over time, nearly 250 of which are currently planned. '' ''* I will try to reach my 2,000 edit goal. '' ''* I wish to be more strict, so all of you need to be ready. In other words, I'm switching to Slicer mode, just as -Blackout- allready found out. '' ''4: I plead to all of you NOT to advertise CHFW. I have made a hypothesis: with the Custom Hero Factory Wikia being a 'Custom' LEGO site, just like the Custom Bionicles Wikia, there will be a lot of users. '' ''5: I will now give a deed to the Bureaucrats, Admins and several other users. '' ''Toa Spyck: I hope that you fulfill your destiny in being more Active and controlling the Hero Core program. It's my sincere thanks to you for making Clone Trooper and I Bureaucrats back in Mid-October. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Clone Trooper 1000: It's my moment to say farewell to you, and It's your time to say hello to the future. I wish you good luck in making the soon-to-be-awesome Born of Betrayal Comics. I'll try to hand in the concepts, I'm sorry. Feliz Nabidad! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Vagra Nui Tales: Ahh, yes - my friend, I say my goodbye to you. I'm officially referring you to "The Template Master". I cannot have done a better job myself of making templates such as the news one. I hope you can create more, and ask me if you need specific ideas. Merry Christmas and good luck with the unpredictable future of CHFW! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) King Joe: Our latest Soon-to-be Administrator! I'm glad and proud that you've made it this far. I'll be stopping by every now and than to see The Biosteel Chronicles and I'll be updating "Fall of Magma Moon". Also, think of your Administrator powers to be a 'Christmas Gift'. Plus, I hope to see you soon! Merry Christmas, King Joe - . . . and my next words? You should know, but you'll hear later! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I wish you all Happy Holidays, and remember to stay tuned to this blog post for the rest of the 2010 year! Lord Starscream - Goodbye 02:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC)MERRY CHRISTMAS! Category:Blog posts